User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/First Blog on Series
Okay I'm finally starting on this. Now the first topic is differences as what are the differences regarding what I do in my 8 stories. It usually depends on who the focus is on and how it follows. When the story focuses on Dib and the whole crew, the main villain is going to be stay the same and not change though I have done an expection in Slade stirkes Back. The Main Characters usually are Dib, Liz and Bender (Who is a main character of his own quests) though for certain stories other characters take the role too like Bubbles for the 1st story, Emperor X for the second, Marceline, Darkwing and Scoprion for the third and a whole ensemble for the fourth. At least twice the story is split into four different perspectives one for a different side of heroes with The Multiuniversal War Destiny telling the view points of all three of the usual main characters at the same time while Slade Strikes Back changed between them with Dib and his enemy Slade being the main character in the beginning, Lizbeth and to an extent Emperor X being this in the middle and Bender with his enemy Joker being this in the final third of the story. In every story following the first, A previous major antagonist returns to help the heroes against the next main villain as can been seen against Hunson in The Great Time Travel Adventure and Discord in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny. I do these stories during Winter and the beginning of the Spring season. When the story shifts to The B Team, things will play off differently than usual. The seen main villain at the beginning doesn't keep his role, as in all 4 stories there is always a true mastermind behind the conflict that either was in plain sight, hidden well or both who becomes the real villain of the story and following the next M.O.D.A.B story seves as that main villain. Hunson to Uka Uka, Discord to Vilgax, Terrance Lewis to Iron Queen and Hazama to the other 3 main villains there's always a different force at work. The Main Cast is more diverse as while Bender, Skipper and later Heloise take the 3 main heads of the series, more characters join this role as in Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Captain Knuckles, The V Team, Axel, AVGN, Jack Frost, Axl, Alie, Hiccup, Astrid, Phineas, Isabella and Zuko. Minor Characrers get larger roles in story with them and more new characters are introduced. Instead of four perspectives, there always are two, one on The B Team and the team they work with in each story with LOLAD having The B Team and Slade's Ensemble sharing one with The Alpha Team. Also characters are less likely to return here than in M.O.D.A.B as a new cast and more new characters join in. More plot twists are more likely to occur in these stories and if anyone wants to know these stories I do in the Summer Seasons though Totally Mobian Spies did drag on. Category:Blog posts